


Peace Through Submission

by UzbekistanRules



Series: Shimadacest 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Pet Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Hanzo and Genji run a farm with cow people on it. But can one even call it 'running' when Hanzo himself is the one getting milked...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/post/153084711282/just-completed-live-write-about-cowcree-and-hanzo) by cyberratting. This fic takes place several years after that fic though, where Genji and Zenyatta come to live with Hanzo on the farm. Zenyatta being Zenyatta though starts bringing in strays and misfits of all walks of life, leading to a prospering farm and Hanzo can just... let go of himself. He can finally stop being anything to anyone which is something he desperately needs I think.

Genji wasn’t surprised when he found Hanzo in the kitchen. Usually though, he waited later to come out of the barn; seeing him out so early was strange. Oh well. Genji wasn’t going to complain. Hanzo was happy acting as a cow, so he would not say anything against it, and just be happy when his brother came back to the land of the two legs.

Hanzo hummed a little nonsense tune as he cut onions in the bustling kitchen. Zenyatta had done a rather fantastic job of transforming the once-abandoned farm into a farm proper once more. Genji was jostled by humans and omnics alike as he made his way over to his brother’s side, a knife and mushrooms being thrust into his hands as soon as he got there. 

Well... he was in the kitchen, after all. The rule was that everyone who was in the kitchen had to work, and breakfast was the busiest time. The head chef liked to have quite a bit of prep work done for lunch and dinner done now.

Genji shook his head in resigned defeat, and began wiping down the mushrooms, clearing them of their dirt. “Welcome back, Anija.”

“Mmmm.” Hanzo moved a little slowly, but no less efficiently than he had in years past. “It is a good day today, is it not?”

Considering it was currently raining outside, Genji would hardly call it ‘good.’ But Hanzo was happy and he did not want to say anything to upset that happiness. “It is surprising that you are here today. What has changed?”

Hanzo shrugged, allowing his tattoo to ripple with the motion. “I could not turn my brain off enough to remain in the barn.”

Genji nodded. It wasn’t unusual for Hanzo to remain months within the confines of the barn only to spend a week or two in the house. “It’s alright, Anija. I just wasn’t expecting you so soon. Usually you’d be coming in sometime next week.”

Hanzo laughed, a deep peal of thunder. “Monitoring me, Genji?”

“I worry about you, that’s all.”

“I know you do. I’m simply teasing you.”

“Ah, Hanzo!”

They laughed at each other. Genji was glad that they could do this- two brothers who had been dicked over by life standing beside each other once more.

\- - - - -

Hanzo kept his head above water for three days. Shorter than the average time, but not shortest by far- that had been four months ago when Hanzo had only been human for a few hours before going back into his head.

It was late at night when Genji was woken by a head butting gently against his arm. He onlined all of his systems quickly, ready to fight should the need arise. But no. It was simply Hanzo, tucked against his side but nuzzling his shoulder urgently.

“Anija, what’s wrong?” Genji asked, touching Hanzo’s shoulder. 

Hanzo huffed lowly and sat up, presenting his plush tits to his brother. Genji could tell they were swollen underneath the thin nightshirt, the areolas an irritated red. Milk was slowly starting to dribble out of the puffy nipples, seeping into the fabric. And then Hanzo lowed, so pathetic, so needy that Genji couldn’t help but coo at him.

“Ah, Anija... you poor, put-upon beast. Don’t worry. You’re just lost! Confused! My brother, the filthy animal.” Genji grinned as he watched his brother shiver at those words. “My brother, who wants to be milked like a common cow, my brother who wants to be mounted and bred like a dirty slut... Don’t worry, Hanzo. I know just what to do with you.”

Carefully, Genji stripped away the shirt and the pants and the underwear, leaving a shivery mess of a human being sitting before him. “My brother, the cow,” he murmurs fondly. “Just as you were always meant to be. No family. No one hounding you about your honor. Just you and a date with a milking machine. How does that sound, my cute little cow?”

Hanzo could only pant and cling weakly when Genji picked him up, padding through the silent house to get back down to the barn. It wasn’t a long walk by any means, but damn was it difficult with Hanzo trying to get his attention. He mouthed at Genji’s chest, trying to find something to suck on. Poor, poor Hanzo. So wet and needy.

“There, there. I’ll get you all set up. I’ll give you everything you need. You won’t have to worry about anything. I’ll take care of you. It’s my turn to take care of you, dear brother.”

The door was a bit tricky to handle with Hanzo’s weight in his arms, but once he got it open and shut again, the rest was simple enough. The barn door was easily nudged open and shut. The milking machines were already set up for the morning, all clean and ready to go. Genji gently deposited Hanzo onto one of the machines, carefully extracting himself from his brother’s frantic grip. “Shhh... Shhhh.... Hanzo.... I just need to adjust a few things. Mount up, there you go. That’s a good boy.”

Hanzo moaned gently at the feeling of Genji moving around him, as his arms and legs were pinned by the machine itself. He whimpered at the leather biting into his flesh, silicone fingers moving against his swollen pecs- no udders, Genji had to remind himself- to apply gel and the cups that would suck out the milk from his brother.

“Good boy. You’re doing so well,” Genji coos, his voice soft and comforting. “You’ll get through this. I’ll help you, don’t worry. I’ve got you, Anija.”

Hanzo’s eyes slid shut as the machine turned on, the mechanics humming pleasantly as white liquid started to trickle out of the swollen teats. “Good boy. Such a good boy. You’re my good cow, aren’t you, Hanzo? Moo for me?”

The small whine that came out of Hanzo earned him a slap on his rump. “ _Moo_. Good cows moo.”

“M.... Mooo...” 

Oh, _yes_. The soft, needy sound was so good, it went straight to Genji’s dick; made him bite his lip to contain his whine.

“Good boy. That’s my good cow. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” His hands moved up and down Hanzo’s back, watching with hungry eyes the way those lean muscles moved and arched to his touch. It took all of his willpower not to mount his brother then and there, breed him like the bitch he was. But as he heard another low sound from Hanzo, he thought ‘ _why not_?’ He slid his hands down to undo the codpiece that acted as his modesty paneling, revealing his segmented dick to the dark night.

“You won’t have to worry about anything ever again.”


End file.
